Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes, for example, a belt-shaped image bearer to rotate with an image borne thereon, a transferer disposed opposing the image bearer, and a transfer section between the image bearer and the transferer to transfer the image from image bearer onto a recording medium delivered. Such an image forming apparatus may include a guide member upstream from the transfer section in a delivery direction of the recording medium, to guide entry of the recording medium into the transfer section. A recording medium is guided with the guide toward the transfer section. When the recording medium passes the guide, the leading or trailing end of the recording medium may contact the image bearer. Such contact of the leading or trailing end of the recording medium against the image bearer may inwardly displace the image bearer in rotation, depending on the degree of contact, thus causing unnecessary vibration.